


【我a】20151004 BBK宝宝戏服脑洞（古风）

by escapeAkarry



Category: escapeAkarry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapeAkarry/pseuds/escapeAkarry





	【我a】20151004 BBK宝宝戏服脑洞（古风）

=宝宝真是个小美人穿什么都好看QWQ

 

=我 x 头牌宝宝

 

=是个古风 第一次写TUT反正没人看www我尝试一下（剧情多肉少

 

 

 

*

是秋。

枯黄落叶落于脚旁，回过神来，我已定神看住那亭子里面的人儿有些时辰了。

 

一袭红衣下是一片白肌，走近亭子可看到人儿那沉如星空的双眼，英挺的鼻子，樱红的薄唇，红衣人儿手下则是一台破旧的古筝，白皙的十指下诞生出一曲极其凄美的乐章，微风拂过，枯叶袭来，一片残缺的干叶落到人儿的头顶上，是画，让人不忍破坏。

 

我静静朝他走去，他似乎还沉醉于乐曲之中，毫无察觉我的靠近，我伸手拿下他头上的叶子，乐曲骤停，他茫然地抬起头。

 

“这片叶子似乎非常钟意粘在美人头上。”我摇了摇手上的枯叶。

 

“多谢公子。”他伸手摸摸头顶，耳朵有些许染红，嘴角不自觉地扬起，形成一个可爱却带些羞怯的微笑。

 

“不谢，毕竟我方才也欣赏了美人的一曲乐章，确实美妙。”

 

“多谢公子赞赏，方才只是单纯消磨时间，不敢算是欣赏。”他不知方才所弹的一切都被我听到，不好意思地低下头，手指不安分地拨弄着琴弦。

 

“如此才华，不知美人是哪家公子呢？”

 

听到我的问话，他的双肩显然颤抖了一下，双手攥成拳头，似乎不愿讲出，正打算让他不要勉强时，他开口了。

 

“小人不过是一名低贱的红月之人，公子抬举了。”

 

他低着头，不敢看我。

 

说起来，红月楼是男宠女妓出身的名地，他害怕我对他偏见，他害怕他人的冷眼相待，那是，这个时代，他们何曾不是低人一等。

 

“...若是公子介意，小人现在就走.....”他双手撑着石桌就要起身，我见况立即把他按回石凳上。

 

“怎会介意，我还想与美人结友呢，不知美人是否愿意？”

 

他瞪大双眼，像是听见了什么不可思议的事情，随即又笑了开来，唇下的虎牙让他显得多么洁白无暇，犹如天仙，令我晃神。

 

最终，我们交换了姓名，正想与他再闲聊一会儿，从远处便跑来了一个丫头，是美人在红月的照应之人，时辰已到，要接美人回楼，是啊，他被束缚着，除非哪天有富家之人要求把他赎走，他才得以自由，不然不得不每天面对这荒谬的日子。

 

我啊，想赎他。

 

*

但后来打听他的赎金时，不禁倒吸一口凉气，原来，他是红月的头牌，从不接客，价格不菲，我也不是所谓的富家公子，怎可能付得起。

 

听说想赎他的富家公子一个接一个，甚至一些小王爷都想赎他回府，价格便越抬越高，我像是被泼了一盆冷水，得不到他，抓不住他，然后，可能再也看不到他。

 

 

*

“公子？最近见公子一直愁眉苦脸，不知公子的心事小人可否分担？”他放下停留在琴弦上的双手，弯头望住我。

 

“无事，怕是最近转季将至，有些受凉罢了，美人才是，这几天脸色不太好，有何心事？”与他邂逅是于秋末，如今秋也即将结束。

 

他无奈地笑了笑，“公子注意身体才好，心事倒是那几位富家少爷闹着赎金的事，昨天还闯到卧房里来了，好些时间才把他们赶跑。”

 

“哦？美人难道没有想过离开红月去过外面的生活？”

 

他只是抿唇摇了摇头，再也没有讲话。

 

“美人今日早些回去吧，起风了，不久定会下雨。”

 

“公子。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“公子没有相思之人？”他双眼没有望住我，只是定定望着乌黑的天。

 

“没有，美人呢？”

 

他笑了，“好巧。”他就这样坐了一些时间，也不讲话，才起身要离开。

 

“美人。”在他转身之时为他披上我的外套，“明日见。”

 

他伸手扣紧了外套，对我笑出虎牙，“嗯。”

 

我多想只有我能看见他如此天真的模样，多想他只对我笑，多想他是我的。

 

他在离别时给了我一块木牌，说，如果他哪一天没有来就拿着这块木牌去红月找他，我说，好，我一定会这么做。

 

 

*

冷冬。

 

亭子外的积雪很高，差不多与亭子的台阶一样高了。

 

这日他没有把古筝抱过来，倒是把他自作的糕点带来了。

 

“小人不太喜欢食甜，放了很少糖，希望公子不要介意。”他的眼神紧紧贴着我，似乎很在意我的看法。

 

“怎会介意，美人自作的糕点我高兴都来不及了。”

 

他很开心，只因我这一句话。

 

“若是美人能在此翩舞，在下定会终生难忘。”我这本是一句玩笑，不想美人竟当真，走出亭外，在雪上翩翩起舞。

 

从秋末的薄薄红衣到如今冷冬的殷红大衣，映得人儿如雪的肌肤犹如仙子，微风吹起他的衣摆，此刻的人儿如扎根于雪中的梅花般坚毅不倒，像与空气融为一体般柔美，周围的白雪皑皑似乎都仅仅只为他而存在，我的心脏在跟着他鼓动，我的眼神似乎一秒都不能离开他，仿佛下一秒他就要消失化为雪花飘走，人间竟会有如此仙子，定是倾国倾城。

 

“公子？”是他把我从无限思绪中拉回，“莫非是小人方才的舞蹈太儿戏令公子乏味了？”他皱起眉头不安地询问我。

 

“不，是你太美，我不留神便放空了。”

 

他脸颊在红衣的映衬下更红了，小手在袖摆下不自在地做着小动作，他的这般样子我自然是很欢喜，也很中意。

 

“若我是富家公子便好了。”我不禁发出感叹。

 

“为何？”

 

“那我便可把你赎到我身边，日日与你歌舞，日日食你自作的糕点。”

 

听到我的直白，他不禁红了双眼，我知道，他对我，大概也是中意的。

 

他悄悄伸手勾住我的小指，像是做约定，“好。”他给了一个肯定的答复，我便定不能辜负他。

 

这日，并没有大雪纷飞，只是小雪飘飘，我们便许诺终生。

 

 

*

我们见面的日子从未断过，只是这日，他没来。

 

我从清晨等到黄昏，没有听到他踏雪的声响，没有听到他喊我公子，没有看到他脸上的笑意。

 

忽的想起了好段时间前他交给我的木牌，拿出木牌仔细端详，刻着红月楼的店牌名下是他的名字，意识到事情刻不容缓便马不停蹄往红月楼赶去。

 

“请问公子有预约么？”站在店门前的一位女子问我。

 

我拿出那块木牌，她看到他的名字惊讶了好些会儿，又从头到尾打量起了我，一脸鄙夷好不愿意地叫我跟她进去。

 

店内很大，可谓金碧辉煌，可想什么大人物都会有，那位女子带我走上三楼，在一个房间门前停了下来，敲了敲门，听到里面有动静了才开口，“有人找。”说完便扭着屁股走下楼。

 

“.....公子？”

 

“是我。”

 

得到我的回应后他才安心打开房门，看到确实是我后便把我拉进他的卧房里。

 

才注意到房里并无外头冷，借着蜡烛的光看见他只穿着单薄的白色里衣和红色的外衣，我想，大概红色穿在他身上是最适合的。

 

“怎了？今日怎没到亭子？”

 

他正在给我倒水的手顿了一下，又继续动作，并没有回答我的问题，我不禁心生疑惑，给我倒完水后他放下水壶，走到我后面轻轻抱住我。

 

“公子....想....要我吗...？”他把头埋在我肩上，声音闷闷的，不知是不是带了点哭腔。

 

“发生了什么事？”我伸手轻抚他的头。

 

“赎金的事.....定下来了.....过几天王爷会来把我接走......我不想.....我不想....”他双手紧紧抓住我的衣服，微微颤抖着。

 

我不甘，我们两情相悦，却被金钱左右。

 

“我带你跑，跑到没有人找到的地方。”我站起来，他却正面抱紧我不断摇头。

 

“不行的......跑不掉的.....我们跑不掉的....”我听到了他绝望的声音，曾经天真烂漫的人儿竟会如此消沉，想必是真的行不通。

 

像是认命了似的，我捧起他的脸，望着他哭红了的双眼，感受到了我的无能，怪我的无能，怪我第一眼就只看到他，怪我帮他拾了那片枯叶。

 

闭眼亲吻上他的唇，夹杂着他泪水的苦涩一同渗入我的心根，所有的不甘都化作了一个吻，得到他强烈的回应，我更加肆意地在他唇上留下痕迹，大概，这是我们的第一次，也是我们的最后一次，我不舍地离开他的双唇，又认真端详他的模样，他也伸手轻抚我的脸，描摹着我此刻的表情。

 

把他抱到床上，满满都是他的气息，解开他的衣裳，亲吻他的每寸肌肤，感受他的温度，从开始，我的左手与他的右手就一直在十指紧扣，他不愿松开，我更不愿，这是他的初夜，所以每个动作我都小心翼翼，怕弄疼他，他却催促我快点，说没时间了，是啊，没时间了。

 

接过他递给我的蜜液，我细心帮他涂于穴口周围，顺了一些到手指慢慢进入他的穴内，冰冷的蜜液在他炽热的内壁里瞬间升温，待进入到手指根部便进入第二根手指，十指紧扣的手越握越紧，知道他是难受了，便再次吻上他的双唇，告诉他我在，别怕，他点头示意我继续，我便遵循他的意见，直到扩张完毕。

 

“我要进去了，俊儿。”

 

“嗯.....”他在害怕，他在不安。

 

“乖，俊儿，叫夫君。”

 

他脸红，却还是认真望着我，“....夫君...”多想他一辈子这样叫我。

 

实在忍不住，挺身贯穿了他，他一瞬间疼得闭起了双眼，泪水不止地落下，痛呼从他嘴边断续传出，一点血红从他穴口边流出，心脏被他扯得阵痛。

 

“.......唔....嗯啊........夫君...痛......我痛.....”他抱住我开始哭。

 

我也痛，痛死了。

 

不敢有太大的动作，每次进出我都是缓缓的，生怕他又遭到一些罪。

 

如此，持续了一夜，望着他在我身旁睡着的模样，我竟生起了一丝想与他殉情的念头，不得，万万不得，我打消此个念头，赶忙抱紧他睡了。

 

 

*

我在他卧房里住了几日，明日，即是王爷来接人之时，他万般不舍，每分每秒都贴着我，我自然是开心。

 

他递给我一串蓝色的珠子，刻着他的名字，而他也有一串刻着我名字的珠子，说，来世要相认。

 

我想，这个小傻瓜，来世，就算拼死我也会把你找到。

 

 

*

他被王爷接走那日我并没有送他。

 

只是后来听人说那位王爷当日接的男宠在轿子上自尽了。

 

我不信，但天意难违，我却是找到了他的墓，伸手抚上冰冷的石碑，不断描摹着他的姓名。

 

“小傻瓜。”

 

说好来世相认，不知现在还来得及吗。

 

 

 

*

雪下得不大，但我还是想找个地方静静等雪停，走到一直经过却没进过去的亭子前，看见有一个穿着红色戏服的少年在亭子外跳舞。

 

说不出的熟悉感让我驻足。

 

少年短发齐耳，脸上淡妆清新，妖娆嫣红划过我的视线。

 

舞蹈骤停，只见少年的脸颊迅速染红。

 

“啊.....我我我有表演所以在这里排练一下而已....并并并不是.....”少年两只袖摆晃来晃去。

 

“跳得很漂亮。”我走近他。

 

“谢谢.....其实我是跳得不好才被赶出来在这里一个人排练的....”他低着头很不好意思。

 

“没事，你真的跳得不错，所以你是经常在这里？”

 

“嗯，我每天都在这里排练，你呢？”

 

“我大概从今天开始每天都会在这里了。”

 

他很不解，不过没有太过在意，“那要不要加我微信？以后我们就是这里的常客了。”

 

“嗯，好啊。”

 

他从袖摆里伸出手，圈在他手上的是一串与我手上一样的蓝水晶手链。

 

 

 

 

END.


End file.
